


The cold never bothered him anymore

by Cloudyjongho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Jaehyun is cold, M/M, in many ways lmao, johnny is hot, just fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: Jaehyun had always struggled with cold. He absolutely despised cold, but somehow his body just couldn't keep him warm enough in the middle of winter no matter what he put on.But fortunately a stranger named Johnny is able to provide the heat Jaehyun needs.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	The cold never bothered him anymore

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for the christmas fics

Jaehyun was always cold.

He didn't know why. It was probably in his genes or something, because it didn't matter if it was summer or winter, Jaehyun was always freezing.

White fingers and purple nails were his best friend. A red nose and cheeks stayed with him wherever he went. He started using a padded jacket in august when some people still went around with a denim jacket.

At work the AC was always too powerful, and he shivered there for hours. Inside grocery stores the cold aisles made the whole shop too cold, and Jaehyun froze. His apartment was too warm to everyone else, it was so warm that his friends knew to come with a t-shirt instead of a sweater. And take some shorts with them.

If Jaehyun froze too badly, he caught a cold. It was always like this. 

Jaehyun hated winters. He absolutely despised them. They did not only make him cold as fuck, but they also made him miss his parents. Chicago treated him well, it wasn't that, but of course he would've liked to spend christmas with his loved ones instead of being on his own. Sicheng had flewn back to China, Jaemin went home as well. Jaehyun's parents had taken a well-deserved holiday, and spent their christmas at Hawaii. So Jaehyun was alone.

He had bought a lot of chocolates and food, he had also prepared a christmas tree and some presents to himself, so maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Maybe. 

Jaehyun was bundled up like a burrito while he walked from the grocery store he worked at to the nearest bus stop that would take him home. He had a turtle neck under a super thick knitted sweater, some leggings under his jeans and a thick scarf, big beanie and gloves that were used while driving snowmobiles. Not forgetting to mention the thickest, warmest padded jacket he found. So it should've been fine. It really should've. 

But even as he walked, he shivered uncontrollably. The wind blew and went straight through his clothes and skin to his bones — at least that was how it felt. He had somehow frozen completely while working. It had been way too cold for him, and now he was so deeply frozen that his clothes were no help.

Jaehyun's pale skin was red, the harsh cold and wind biting his cheeks and nose until they were all rosy. His eyes were moist with tears that his eyes had formed because of the wind. 

He waddled through the snow like a penguin. It was still snowing, and the huge snowflakes stuck to his beanie and clothes. He sneezed. It didn't mean any good, and Jaehyun knew already that he would be sick tomorrow.

The bus stop was still few hundred meters away from Jaehyun, and he was pretty sure he would die before that. The cold had made his legs stiffen up, so he walked very, very slowly, and if he was unlucky, he could miss the bus. But it wasn't an option, there was no space for that. Because it meant standing outside for at least a good 30 minites or so. And that right there would kill Jaehyun if something else didn't.

The wind blew snow on Jaehyun like a hit of a whip. It made him bury his face better in the scarf. The cold was brutal.

When he finally arrived at the bus stop, Jaehyun cornered himself in the corner, leaning against the glass but then detaching himself. The glass was cold. But it protected him from the cruel wind. At least a little bit.

Jaehyun closed his eyes and pulled the beanie better on, his body shivering inside the big padded jacket. He should've put something warmer to cover his legs, the leggings under his jeans were way too thin for that. 

Jaehyun was so tired. His shift had felt like eternity with how cold he was, and how little tasks he had to do. He had just wandered around the grocery store to keep himself warm. Usually on the 23th of December, which was today, people were panick-buying the last gifts and foods, but today the grocery store had been almost empty.

Jaehyun blamed the absurd blizzard. No one wanted to leave their comfortable houses, they had the food, they had the warmness. No one wanted to start their day by shoveling their car out of lord knows how many meters of snow. But there Jaehyun was, coming from work, because apparently freezing to death wasn't a good enough reason to stay home.

Jaehyun's eyes drooped closed, and he yawned, but the trusted the cold. The cold wouldn't let him fall asleep, it would continue poking Jaehyun's body with hundreds of tiny needles until his whole body felt numb and hurt. He was sure his fingers were white, because even the really expensive gloves didn't seem to be enough. 

Jaehyun's teeth clanked together from the big shiver that went through his body. It made his body spasm, and Jaehyun grimaced. He blew warm air inside the scarf and hoped that it would be enough to keep him warm for a second. But the warm air didn't last long, and changed into a feeling of even colder air after that. 

Jaehyun was going to die.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked from his left, and Jaehyun flinched violently. He turned to look at the person and met eyes with a man taller than him.

He was smiling gently, his eyes crinkling up and pair of thick lips pulling upwards. He didn't wear near as much as Jaehyun, but then again, Jaehyun was Jaehyun, and he was always cold.

"Yeah. Just a bit cold." Jaehyun croaked out, pulling the scarf down so he could speak properly.

The stranger gasped, looking very concerned now.

"Your lips are purple! Where are you going? When is your bus coming?" The stranger asked, walking to Jaehyun and pulling him close.

"In... ten minutes? Jaehyun said, glancing at the clock inside the bus stop.

"You're going to Mapo-gu?" The stranger asked, and Jaehyun nodded.

"Yes."

The stranger pulled Jaehyun even closer, eyeing Jaehyun's shaking body.  
"You're absolutely freezing." 

Jaehyun let himself lean against the stranger, and he exhaled shakily, smoke coming out of his mouth. 

"Are you always this cold?" The stranger asks.

"Yeah. Always. Today it's just too much." Jaehyun mumbled, his fingers flaring pain up his veins. Being hugged against a cold jacket didn't help at all, because the body warmth didn't come out.

"Lord, you're going to fall into hypothermia or something." The stranger muttered.  
"Can you feel your hands?"

"Nope. Lost the contact ages ago." Jaehyun said, shivering again and burying his head in the scarf.

"Alright, that's it." The stanger said, and opened his jacket. 

Jaehyun was about to say something to stop the stranger from freezing himself, but when he was pulled in a hug that allowed his body and hands find the actually warm body, he shut his mouth and pressed himself as close as possible.

Jaehyun pulled off his gloves and shoved his hands in the sleeves of the stranger's jacket, numb hands starting to warm up immediately, pressing against meaty biceps. The jacket was wrapped around both of them, and Jaehyun sighed, closing his eyes. Suddenly he felt so much warmer.

"Better?" The stanger asked.

"So much better." Jaehyun answered, burying his face in the warm chest of the stanger's.  
"I'm Jaehyun, by the way."

"Johnny. Nice to meet you." The stranger, Johnny, said, chest rumbling with laugh.

"More than nice. I have never been this glad of meeting someone." 

Johnny laughed again, the sound of his laughter making Jaehyun smile too. It was contagious.

"Me neither, I always enjoy hugs, and seems like you're the hugger type." Johnny answered.

"Usually not, but for you? Unlimited hugs. I promise you that." Jaehyun said, still shivering, but much warmer. He never wanted to leave Johnny's embrace.

"Pressing this to my mind. You can't take that back." 

"If your hugs are this nice, I will never want to take that back." Jaehyun answered, smiling.

Just when Jaehyun's hands had melted of their frozen state, he heard a sound of a bus arriving.

"Oh no." 

Johnny patted Jaehyun's back.  
"Yours is here."

Jaehyun wanted to stay against Johnny forever, he never wanted to leave. But he had to pull on the now cold gloves and detach himself from Johnny.

Should he ask for Johnny's number? They had gotten on well. They could become great friends.

"Can I have your number?" Jaehyun asked, back inside his scarf again.

Johnny smiled, all teeth and wide.  
"If we are made for each other, we will meet again. Without phone numbers." Johnny teased, and started walking away. Another bus had arrived.

Jaehyun watched as Johnny winked at him before turning around and walking to his bus. What a flirter. He quickly stepped inside the bus and beeped his card, not wanting to miss the bus. 

He couldn't wait until he was home.

—

The christmas eve's morning and afternoon went by in a haze. Jaehyun slept for quite a long time, just enjoying the warmth of his bed, but when he finally realized that fuck, he didn't have any gingerbread cookies he absolutely craved for, Jaehyun had to get up.

And there he was, in the middle of Target's line to pay, a huge box of gingerbread in his hand. The cashier was god damn slow, and Jaehyun sighed. He could feel himself getting cold again. It was ridiculous, really.

The checkout was just next to the ice cream aisle, the coolers emitting cold air. All Jaehyun wanted to do was to be home. Before he became a huge chunk of ice like yesterday.

He finally paid for the cookies and began speed-walking out. He lived close enough to walk.

He breathed smoke again — it was pretty, yeah, but cold — and pulled the beanie on better. It had stopped snowing like crazy already, so now it was just pretty. Stars and christmas lights made the evening seem brighter than it was, and Jaehyun smiled. It really was beautiful.

He was almost home when he was hit from behind. Not by a person, but a snowball thrown by children. It hit him straight to the back of his knee, his legs buckling up and making him crash to the ground. Luckily he fell straight into a pile of snow.

The children laughed, being the little shits they were. Jaehyun just grunted, struggling to get up. There was too much snow.

The snow made his limbs freeze, the snow getting inside his neck as well. That made Jaehyun shiver and curse in his mind. This wouldn't end well.

Jaehyun shivered again, flailing his limbs around to get up. But a person stopped in front of him and offered a hand before Jaehyun could get up.

"I guess we are destined to be together tonight, huh?" Johnny asked, that familiar smile from yesterday on his face again. He pulled Jaehyun up.

"I guess we are," Jaehyun answered, teeth clanking together again as he brushed off the snow on him and grabbed the cookies.

"Cold again?" Johnny asked, his smile falling into concern.

"Yeah. I was fine without taking a quick dive in the snow." Jaehyun said, shivering once again.

"Do you live near?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. Just around the corner." 

"I'll walk you there." Johnny said, and Jaehyun nodded, starting walking again. He cuddled the cookies against his chest, looking for any warmth that could save him from falling into the cold again.

"You really do get cold easily, huh?" 

Jaehyun glanced at Johnny.  
"My apartment's so warm that when my friends come over, they know to have shorts and a t-shirt with them."

"But you don't have a personal warmer at home?"  
Johnny asked, signifing a lover.

"Nope. I would love to, though. I couldn't go home for christmas because of my parents taking off to Hawaii, so I stayed here and suffer by myself." Jaehyun answered.

"Let me guess, back to South Korea?"

Jaehyun nodded.

"That's sad. Kind of good, though, because we wouldn't have met if you went home." Johnny said, smiling again.

"Yes, it does have some plus sides." Jaehyun answered, smiling too.

"You know, my parents also left to Hawaii, so I'm alone as well. Destiny again." 

Jaehyun laughed as he fished for his keys. They had arrived.

"Yeah." He said, opening the door.

He could've just went inside and waved a goodbye, but instead he hesitated and looked at Johnny, who was smiling softly, as if waiting for Jaehyun to say what he wanted to say.

"Do you want to come inside? We could spend christmas together. I know it's weird, we barely know each other, but..." Jaehyun said, waving his arm around to explain what he couldn't say.

"I would absolutely loved to come inside." Johnny answered, and Jaehyun smiled.

"Let's go, then."

When the lift took them up to the seventh floor, Jaehyun opened the door to his apartment, the warm air welcoming him instantly.

"Yeah, I get what you said now. I think I'll die here,"  
Johnny said, laughing as Jaehyun smiled at him.

"It is kind of warm, but just warm enough for me."

He placed the cookies on the bed that was in front of his TV, and glanced at Johnny who was taking off his jacket.

"Want a t-shirt?" 

"Yes, please. Especially if we end up cuddling." Johnny answered, a smirk rising on his lips.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes but smiled.  
"No one said anything about cuddling." 

Well, he would be lying if cuddling didn't sound good, especially now that he was freezing again. 

He threw Johnny a t-shirt of his and tried to ignore how Johnny just casually pulled his shirt off just like that, not caring if Jaehyun watched or not. The t-shirt was a tiny bit small but it was okay.

Jaehyun placed some other snacks on the bed too, making sure they didn't tip over and sat down, patting the space next to him.

"How does a movie sound?" He asked, smiling softly. He had changed a hoodie on.

"It sounds absolutely wonderful." 

Johnny sat down next to him on the bed, a few centimeters between them. Jaehyun felt how Johnny's body emitted warmth, he could feel it on his skin. It was so tempating, because Johnny's embrace just seemed to call him. 

Jaehyun chose a movie called Coming to America by Eddie Murphy — it was a hilarious movie that suit everyone's taste. He leaned forward to get a gingerbread cookie.

He offered Johnny one too, which he took, and Jaehyun took the situation that gave him.

He melted against Johnny again, sighing as the warmth really embraced him fully when Johnny's hands wrapped themselves around Jaehyun's body.

"Real smooth, mister Jaehyun." Johnny laughed.

"I'm sorry mister Johnny, but I couldn't keep myself away." Jaehyun answered, smiling.

"You're way too good hugger to miss this."

The evening went on, and movie changed from that one to second, third and so on. The snacks began to run out, but so did Jaehyun. 

When Jaehyun's eyes finally fell closed, he wasn't there to feel the kiss that was placed on his forehead. Johnny moved the bowls and cups from the bed to the ground and carefully laid down on the bed, pulling Jaehyun with him. He held Jaehyun against his chest and watched Jaehyun's beautiful face, his breaths tickling Johnny's skin. 

Jaehyun's hands grabbed the t-shirt, and Johnny pulled him even closer, cradling Jaehyun and placing yet another kiss on his forehead before he closed his eyes too.

For the first time in his life, Jaehyun didn't need a blanket, because he was pressed tightly against Johnny, who he had met yesterday. But they were really destined to be together.

It wasn't the last time they did this. After a week or so Johnny asked Jaehyun out officially, so he could call him his boyfriend. Of course Jaehyun agreed.

From that christmas, Jaehyun was never cold or alone. He had Johnny, and Johnny had him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thank you for reading💕 
> 
> Merry christmas everyone! I wanted to write something fluffy for christmas, so here it is. I hope you liked it! Stay safe and warm if you don’t have a Johnny to cuddle!
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/cloudyjjongie?s=21) and [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/Cloudyjongho)


End file.
